


Skin

by ryan_gaywood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - No Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Geoff Ramsey - Freeform, Shameless Smut, geoff ramsey smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryan_gaywood/pseuds/ryan_gaywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Geoff have been friends with benefits for a while, but you've always wanted something more. You've always hoped something would change between you two, but will it ever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

You moan softly as Geoff’s rough hands grip your hips as he sets you on the bed, his mouth attacking yours. You hate this, but you love him. You hate how this is the only way you can get him to acknowledge your existence, but you love to be the cause of his pleasure, even if only for a moment. 

His hands tear off your clothes and you struggle to keep up with the fast pace he has set. This is not what you want. You want gentle caresses, real emotions, or at least a little foreplay. But your need for Geoff’s attention overpowers everything else in this moment and you take what you can get. Beggars can’t be choosers.

He pushes you on to your back and his mouth attaches to one of your nipples and his hand snakes down your body to slide two fingers into you. You’re so caught up in the pleasure that you don’t feel him move his mouth further down to suck on your clit. Geoff’s tongue replaces his fingers and you grip his hair tightly. Your hips lift off the bed as your orgasm approaches and you involuntarily clamp your thighs around Geoff’s head. He smiles and brings his hand up to your breast, tweaking one nipple as your orgasm rips through your body. He comes back up to eye level with you, gazing down at you with that smirk you love, and kisses you slowly at first, then more needily. You try not to think too much of it; it means nothing. 

You moan when you feel his erection teasing your wet entrance, lifting your hips to try and get him inside of you, but Geoff doesn’t allow it. His hands fly to your hips and pin them to the bed and you’re positive there will be bruises in the morning. “Stay still, baby,” he purrs in your ear. His warm breath send shivers down your spine and you turn your head to capture his lips with yours. This is the part you love- being connected with him in the most intimate way; Geoff whispering praises in your ear; hearing him grunt and curse and moan your name just like you had imagined. 

It only lasts for a moment before the tenderness is gone and he’s pounding into you, marking your neck with lovebites as he goes. You can't hold back the moan that rips from your throat as he hits your special spot over and over again. You loved this part, too, just in a different way. But this is also the part you hate the most. You know that after this, its the end; he’ll get his clothes, tell you to have a good night, and leave you. Every time your heart hopes it’ll be different, but your brain knows that it won’t change. 

As much as you try to enjoy this, your mind continues to wander and you pay less and less attention to Geoff. You’re pulled out of your thoughts when you realized Geoff was whispering in your ear.  
“Are you close baby?”   
You nod quickly, suddenly realizing the ball of fire in the pit of your stomach. Your second orgasm was fast approaching, and you could tell by Geoff’s sporadic thrusting that his was too. You loved knowing that you had this effect on him, even if it was only in this instance. You loved the power you potentially held- knowing that you could stop all this right now and not let him cum.   
But you know you couldn’t do that even if you wanted to. You couldn’t handle Geoff being angry at you; you loved him too much. 

You found yourself moaning and panting his name loudly as your orgasm rocked your body. You barely even noticed when Geoff pulled out and came on your thighs. The bed shifted as he lay next to you and you fought the overwhelming temptation to roll over and wrap your arms around his big shoulders and have him hold you in his tattooed arms. Which is why you were surprised to feel his arms snake around your midsection and pull you closer to him.   
“Can I stay the night?”  
Your heart stopped at the question. Was he serious? You were positive you had the most unattractive look of surprise on your face, so you didn’t turn to face him, but instead simply nodded your head.   
“Thanks, babe,” he whispered to the base of your neck before littering the soft skin of your neck and shoulders with kisses as you fell asleep. 

Maybe things were going to be different after all.


End file.
